


Creation

by PyroInTheMaking



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Assassination, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Creation, So basically my summary sucks, Tumblr Prompt, and it got out of hand, and the story is really about how kakashi sees how the universe as created, black ops, dark?, how was the universe created, i mean nothing bad is written but its alluded to, i think thats the right word, please read it, that was the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroInTheMaking/pseuds/PyroInTheMaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi listened in silence. His target - young innocent of all crimes why was he hunting a child - was spreading a religion - an ideology -  that the Capitol didn't approve of.</p>
<p>High profile target warranted a high profile killer, yes?</p>
<p>But little intel had been given on his target - and intel was what would make or break him the mission.</p>
<p>“Mister? What’s your story?” The girl target was asking Kakashi as he sat cross-legged near her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” He believed in never assuming anything. Being polite and asking for clarification was supposed to be common practice in civilian lifestyles.</p>
<p>“It’s just that - well, everyone has a story about why they came to listen to me. I end up hearing them from everyone, but some don’t share. Like you. But I’m curious, so I thought I would ask you myself before someone else beat me to it!” She was smiling - innocent so innocent oh Gods she looked like Rin - at Kakashi and he wanted to answer her with something true, that wasn't an assassination mission for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

_Creation_

_noun, the action or process of bringing something into existence; the bringing into of existence of the universe, especially when regarded as an act of God._

 

* * *

 

Kakashi listened in silence. His target - _young innocent of all crimes why was he hunting a child_ \- was spreading a religion - _an ideology_ \-  that the Capitol didn't approve of.

 

High profile target warranted a high profile killer, yes?

 

But little intel had been given on his target - and intel was what would make or break him the mission.

 

“Mister? What’s your story?” The ~~girl~~ target was asking Kakashi as he sat cross-legged near her.

 

“I’m sorry?” He believed in never assuming anything. Being polite and asking for clarification was supposed to be common practice in civilian lifestyles.

 

“It’s just that - well, everyone has a story about why they came to listen to me. I end up hearing them from everyone, but some don’t share. Like you. But I’m curious, so I thought I would ask you myself before someone else beat me to it!” She was smiling - _innocent so innocent oh Gods she looked like Rin_ \- at Kakashi and he wanted to answer her with something true, that wasn't an assassination mission for her.

 

“I used to live in a shinobi village and religion isn't a big practice among the people I worked with,” Kakashi shrugged. “But heard small bits and pieces about what you talked of, I wanted to see it for myself. Hear it for myself.”

 

Lies are best told with a grain of truth.

 

She smiled at him and laughed.

 

“That’s one of the plainest stories I've heard yet!” She was leaning back, resting on her elbows suddenly and she looked up at him, “So, you got any stories about how everything started? I mean, I know what mine is, but what about you? What do they teach about Creation to civilians in those shinobi villages?”

 

She never stopped smiling. If it wasn't with her mouth, it was her eyes. Or both, she smiled with her eyes and mouth and moved languidly, lazily. Civilian like.

 

Kakashi closed his eye and tilted his head up, aware of all the people listening to him and the… Target.

 

“Any faith is passed down through the clan, or through friends and families. My family has always believed in this story about a huntress and a pack of wolves,” Kakashi opened his eye to look straight at his target again. “My father told it to me when I was younger as a bedtime story. He would say that before man there was animal and before animal nothing.”

 

Kakashi let out a laugh, “I used to ask him how wolves were creation if nothing came before them. You know what he would say?”

 

“No, but I have the greatest feeling you’re getting to telling me!” She grinned at him with wide eyes as she sat up to rest her elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. Kakashi laughed again, smiling at the - his target.

 

“Well, yes. He would tell me that in the nothing there was Something. A huntress, always a woman, because men are the greatest liars and destroyers, but women. They create and destroy and they do it so much better,” He shook his head. “My father would continue to say that the huntress wasn't human, wasn't fully on our realm. Was something else entirely and She was lonely with her life of hunting nothing. So She created Something, and the worlds sprawled out in front of her. But there was no life, no light, and so the Huntress created the stars, and from the stars and the worlds, Beings. The Beings were prey to the Huntress for some time, before she came upon a Being who had gathered with others, a Pack. The Pack followed their founder, the first Wolf, when he raged upon the Huntress for hunting his young.”

 

“But the Huntress felt nothing, and so had to find Something. And when she created emotions in herself she saw the massacred young Beings of the Pack and how the Others wailed in grief and howled in rage. And so she reformed the dead into humans. She said to the Pack, _‘I cannot revive them, for that would be a horrid life for them to live. But I can reform them, if you will watch over them.’_ And so the Pack howled and raged against her for a time for their perceived slight. And the first Wolf, she sat on her haunches and looked into the Huntress. And the first Wolf accepted. And so she urged her Pack to aid her in giving their reformed young another chance to live and give them life.

 

“But to give life, something had to be lost. The Huntress lost her Oneness for the life of the Beings. The Beings of the Pack lost their forms for the chance their dead would have another chance to live, even without knowing them. And so the Pack shattered into pieces and the pieces went into the humans who began to live again. My father would always end the story saying _‘To make life, it must be provided. And this must be one of the things that you alone decide whether or not you provide it.’_

 

“I used to laugh and giggle at him, thinking he was just being dramatic,” Kakashi lifted one shoulder in a shrug, “I kind of get what he was saying, now that I've lived a bit.”

 

Kakashi shook his head slightly before looking up to see the crowd that had gathered to face him as he had spoken. He glanced at his target to find her leaning forward towards him, eyes wide, and mouth parted slightly.

 

“That’s really cool,” She hummed, “Sometimes I wish we lived in a world where everyone could believe in anything they wanted to and people would just nod and move on.”

 

Kakashi wanted that now too.

 

He left as soon as attention shifted off of him and he blended into the crowd once again.

 

* * *

 

_I. Situation_

_A. Enemy Forces -_

_1\. Honda Sari - Movement Leader, B-ranked missing nin of Tanigakure (Hidden_

_Valley)_

_i. Nature Type - Water Affinity_

_ii. Tools - Tantou, Wire strings, Staff_

_2\. Location - 3.2 klicks SSW of Hi no Touchiuddo_

_II. Mission_

_Assassinate Honda Sari for creating dissension and inciting rebellion against Hi no Kuni_

_Daimyou within one (1) month of receiving mission. Two weeks are recommended to_

_be spent gathering intelligence on the target (Honda Sari)._

_III. Payment_

_A. Paid for by: Hi no Kuni Daimyou_

_火の国大名_

_B. Payment: 750,000 ryou_

_1\. Token from body of Honda Sari as proof of completion_

 

* * *

 

Kakashi slid into the tent of his target silently. The dye had been washed from his hair, leaving it white once again. The - _redredred so much red_ \- Sharingan shining from behind his porcelain mask.

 

“I figured someone was going to be sent to kill me at some point. I just didn’t think it was going to be someone I would end up enjoying talking with,” She spoke up from here she sat seiza.

 

Kakashi remained silent as he moved to stand behind her, katana drawn.

 

“Do one thing for me, though,” Honda Sari spoke quietly, so quietly and Kakashi was reminded that she was a B-ranked kunoichi. “Tell me what happens to the pieces of the Pack within a human once they die.”

 

Kakashi moved to kneel in front of Sari, sword pointed behind him.

 

“My father would tell you that the Pack was never in pieces, just separated. Upon death, he would tell you that, the Pack reformed to mourn the loss before transferring to a life just beginning.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I believe the Pack mourns as a whole throughout all bodies. Just not at the same time.”

 

* * *

 

Kakashi brought back her heart for the Daimyou’s Court, got paid, and spent a day puking his guts up with the new member of his team at his back the entire time.

 

Tenzou even got him cold water when he finished puking and started to hold back the dry heaves.

 

Kakashi told him about Sakumo’s theory of Creation. 

 


End file.
